


Dirty On the Job

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian, and not the sexual kind of dirty, dirty clothes, getting dirty on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Joseph get dirty on the job. Except it's not the fun kind of dirty it's the "Fuck I just bought this shirt and now it's covered in mud" kind of dirty. Either way, Sebastian finds out that he likes to see Joseph in his clothes and that he MIGHT have a possessive thing going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty On the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Muddy clothes are the worst thing ever. 0/10 would not recommend getting covered in mud and staying in those clothes.

He really thought the day had been shitty enough as it was, so he didn’t see how it could have gone worse. But, of course, life had always targeted him and made things difficult.

“You’ve got to be fucking with me.”

“Oh god... Jesus Christ, it’s everywhere...”

Sebastian was sent out with Joseph to investigate a murder scene but it was pouring rain and the guy had been murdered out on some hill that was covered in mud. Why did the guy have to kill him here? Why couldn’t he have down it in a back alley or a club?

Thinking back to the last time they had an investigation at a club, Sebastian quickly took that statement back.

“I’ll take blame for that fuck up... Should have known that it would be slippery...”

Looking back a few minutes, he really _should_ have known what was going to happen if he didn’t watch his step on the muddy hill. Joseph even told him to watch his step. Of course he didn’t listen and in his struggle to stay upright he grabbed Joseph’s sleeve and brought the poor guy down with him.

“You’re damn right you’ll take blame for this. Goddamn... There’s mud all over me.” Joseph was wiping his glasses and Sebastian offered his hand to his downed partner. He looked Joseph up and down and noticed that he was _really_ soaked in mud.

“Come on, let’s finish this up so we can go back to the office and change.”

“Glady...”

* * *

 

The ride back was spent with Joseph reminding Sebastian how stupid he was for not listening, and Sebastian doing his best to defend himself. It felt like hours that they had to sit in their wet clothes until the precinct came into view, and even longer until they pulled in and got back to their office.

“This has to be a joke...” Sebastian turned to see Joseph in only his dress pants looking at his locker with disdain.

“Everything okay, Jojo?” He tried to pull his eyes away from his boyfriend’s body but it was difficult. Joseph was so small compared to him and his ivory skin contrasted with Sebastian’s own tan skin. He also couldn’t deny that the younger male had a great ass and those tight pants only highlighted it. He still remembers how shocked he was when he found out that the younger and far more attractive detective liked him back.

“No... I don’t have any extra clothes even though I remember putting something in here for emergencies like this. I’ll just have to deal and wait until my shift is over.”

“Well... I have extra clothes. Pants _and_ shirts. After being on the force for as long as I have been, I quickly learned that it was always good to have something extra sitting around.” Sebastian grabbed a pair of his own black pants and a plain white dress shirt that was similar to the one Joseph was wearing earlier and passed it over. He didn’t miss the small blush that spread across Joseph’s face and he smirked. “What? You don’t want to wear my clothes?”

“N-no it’s not that... It’s just... nevermind. Thank you, Seb. I’m going to go take these dirty clothes off now...” Joseph was heading out of the office and Sebastian called after him.

“What’s wrong? Afraid to change in front of me?”

“Yes. I can’t trust you when I’m half naked.” Joseph was giving him a knowing smile and Sebastian felt his face heat up.

“It’s not my fault that I can’t keep my hands to myself. Have you seen your ass?” His comment caused a deep flush to appear on Joseph’s face and the younger detective quickly hurried off while muttering about how much of a perv Sebastian was.

* * *

 

“Seb... I think this might have been a mistake.” Sebastian was sitting at his desk and he looked up and had to stop his jaw from falling off.

Joseph looked fucking adorable in his clothes. The pants were a little too big for him so they kept slipping down his hips and the shirt hung off his slim frame.

Yeah... it was a huge mistake because now Sebastian could feel his body heating up and reacting to the sight of his already attractive partner dressed in _his_ clothes and he must have some kind of possessive thing going on because that should not turn him on like it is.

“What are you talking about? You needed clothes and I wasn’t going to let you sit in dirt and mud for the next two hours.”

“I know, but... this looks so unprofessional. It looks like I just crawled out of your bed.”

That should not have made his cock jump to attention like it did.

Sebastian couldn’t stop his mind from conjuring up the thought of seeing Joseph coming into work accidently wearing his shirt or pants because they had been in a rush that morning since they wasted time having a quick round of sex before work. He imagined watching Jojo attempting to pull the collar of his shirt up higher to hide the marks that Sebastian had left on his neck and not to mention the other marks that littered hidden parts of his body.

“Sebastian?”

“What?”

“You still with me? Kind of spaced out for a minute.” Joseph was slipping a belt through the loops in the pants and Sebastian felt disappointed in knowing he wouldn’t catch a glimpse of those sharp hipbones during work.

“Yeah. Sorry I was just thinking.”

“Careful there. We wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Fuck you, Jojo.”

“Maybe later...” Sebastian looked up with wide eyes at his partner’s comment and he was met with a mischievous grin.

He couldn’t wait to get home.

* * *

 

When they arrived at their apartment after work, Sebastian was surprised to see that they didn’t immediately fall into bed.

They curled up on the couch and were watching Netflix when he grabbed Joseph and pulled him onto his lap.

“Can I just say that I love to see you in my clothes.” Sebastian pressed kisses into the nape of Joseph’s neck and slowly worked his way up to his partner’s jawline. The soft moan that escaped Joseph’s mouth didn’t go unnoticed.

“R-really? That’s a strange thing to love... Why... why do you like it so much?” He continued to kiss and lightly nip at Joseph’s neck while his hands went up and began to undo the buttons of Jojo’s borrowed shirt.

“I like it because everyone can see that you’re mine. I’d cover you in marks if I could so everyone would know what I do to you, but that’s unprofessional for the workplace. So wearing my clothes is the next best thing.” Joseph was gasping from the way Sebastian kept biting at his neck and with how the older man was rubbing his clothed erection against him.

“That s-seems rather possessive... doesn’t it?” Despite how Joseph was trying to sound discouraging, Sebastian could feel how his words excited his partner.

“I’d fuck you over my office desk while everyone was working if I wouldn’t get pissed off that they were looking at your body. I don’t like to share.”

“I-I’ve noticed... Ah!” Joseph arched his back when Sebastian pressed his hand against the younger detectives erection while flicking an exposed nipple with his other hand.

“I think it’s time we move this to the bedroom... wouldn’t you agree?” Sebastian waited as Joseph tried to collect himself and when he finally got control over his breathing he looked down at Sebastian.

“Absolutely...” He smiled up at his partner before lifting Joseph up into his arms and carrying him to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Sebastian was pleased to see that the next day Joseph spent all morning tugging his shirt up to cover the marks that he had left on his partner. It was a bonus when a few other officers gave him a knowing look.

Joseph’s ass was his and he was going to make sure everyone knew it.


End file.
